


Unwell

by Moustead



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Basically they’re all gay, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sickfic, Swearing, but not really, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustead/pseuds/Moustead
Summary: A Speirton sick fic! Ron gets sick after Carwood, he takes care of him and romance ensues basically.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to the fandom, and extremely obsessed with the show. I hope you guys like it!

  
The officers were in the CP in Haguenau playing a card game Dick didn’t partake since he didn’t gamble; he didn’t ever feel left out when they were gambling he was still involved In the conversations he’d just have something else he was doing, like reading or a crossword puzzle which occasionally Nix would help him with he was a Yale man after all. Lipton had been sick since they arrived in Haguenau and Ron had been taking care of him. 

“Are you done with that crossword puzzle, Dick?” Ron asked “How are you so good at them?”

“Because he went to college.” Nix teased

“Oh, I’m sure that’s it Yale boy.” Ron huffed 

“I know, I was just kidding.” Nix replied “I’m sure you’d do a crossword just fine Speirs.”

“I find them a bit boring actually.” Ron chuckled 

“You're getting restless aren’t you?” Dick asked Ron seemed to thrive in combat almost as if he was made for it, and it wasn’t because he’d been training since he was in high school. He had a knack for it that even Dick himself didn’t possess.

“How could you tell?” Ron said, taking a long drag of his cigarette. They hadn’t seen as much action since Bastogne, but he was busying himself by basically being Carwoods nurse. 

“You just seem a bit tense.” Dick responded “Maybe we should all stretch our legs, get up and move around a bit.”

“What are you suggesting we take a turn about the room?” Nix chuckled “You might want to lay off the brontë novels, Dick.”

“Clearly you’ve read at least one yourself, Lew.” Dick retorted he knew Nix preferred his novels a bit more inappropriate these days. 

“It sounds like a good idea.” Harry agreed “I’m gonna check on the guys.” Harry left the apartment building they had taken over as CP.

“I think I might take a nap.” Nix said, yawning it was only mid afternoon and he was feeling a little tired it was probably the booze. “I’ll be in our room if you need me, Dick.” He went off to their room, leaving Dick, Ron and Lip together.

“A nap does sound good.” Dick muttered he wasn’t that tired, but he wanted to spend more time with Nix. So, he followed him.

Lip was having a hard time concentrating on their game anyway given his fever he wasn’t very lucid. He was beginning to fall asleep.

_ “You want to get something to eat? Lip suggested Ron nodded and they went off to get a snack. They ended up at Ron’s room, which he had all to himself.  _

_ “Come inside.” Ron said softly, with pleading eyes, reaching out for Carwood’s hand and taking it, gently. Lip gave him a small smile; it was all that he could muster with Ron looking at him like that. The implication hung in the air, he was waiting for Lip to reject the offer or perhaps question it, ask him to elaborate. He wasn’t entirely sure what Ron was asking. Ron stepped closer to him leaving little space between them. He cupped Lip’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Carwood leaned into the touch. This wasn’t right, it felt nice, but he couldn’t do this. It was wrong, hell they could be court martialed and shot for this kind of behavior. _

_ “Carwood.” Ron began “I want you and I know what you’re going to say, it’s against the rules, but I honestly don’t care and plenty of the other guys have something going on too.” The rumors already associated with him were worse than this would be if anyone were to find out. Though given his reputation it’s likely no one would believe this particular rumor, because to the men Speirs was a cold hearted, mean, son of a bitch. To Carwood he was the complete opposite he was caring and even sweet at times. _

_ “Lieutenant Speirs, I’m married.” Carwood replied it was the only legitimate reason he could come up with to turn him down, because honestly he didn’t really want to. He knew how most people would feel about this, disgusted, but he wasn’t much bothered by the idea.  _

_ Ron chuckled; he knew that already. “I know.” _

_ “That doesn’t bother you?”  _

_ “No, it doesn’t change the fact that I have feelings for you.” _

_ “You have feelings for me? Really?”  _

_ “Why are you so surprised? You’re not only a good leader Carwood, you’re a good man. Hell you’re nothing like me at all.” Ron replied leaning against the doorway into his room. _

_ “You’re not as bad as everyone says.” Carwood said regretting it immediately, he didn't mean that how it sounded, like he was bad, but tolerable.  _

_ “Gee, thanks.” _

_ “I-I…Ron I didn’t mean it like that. I meant everyone makes you out to be well scary, hell some people call you killer, but you’re not it’s just a facade like you said the rumors have a place. I can’t say I’d let people think the things about me that they do about you, but that’s just me.” _

_ “Well, people are going to gossip regardless there’s not much you can do about it.”  _

_ “I suppose, I’m not really one for gossip though.”  _

_ “No? Have you heard the one about how Captains Nixon and Winters are together?” _

_ “Can’t say that I have. The guys really think that? Why?” _

_ “For various reasons I guess.” Ron responded “Look, Lip, I don’t want to pressure you and I certainly don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way, so, just think it over, okay?” He went into his room leaving Carwood outside to mull over what had just transpired. He waited outside for a while considering his options. Before knocking quietly. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or do. He really didn’t know how to move forward with this, whatever this was, but god help him he wanted it. There was no response so he knocked again, louder this time. “Ron? It’s me.”  _

_ “Come in.” Ron said Carwood went into the room closing the door behind him. Ron was propped up on some pillows and he didn’t have a shirt on. Carwood swallowed, dryly, he couldn’t stop his eyes from running down Ron’s chest. _

_ “Do you want to get dressed? I can leave.” Carwood muttered _

_ “You sure you want me to?” Ron questioned noticing how he checked him out. Lip’s face flushed, and he looked at the ground embarrassed. “Sit down.”  _

_ “Yes, sir.”  _

_ “Just call me Ron.”  _

_ Carwood sat down on the edge of the bed he was sitting straight, and unrelaxed. Ron knew was nervous, that much was obvious. _

_ “Alright Then, have you thought things over?” Speirs asked. _

_ “I.. I want you to kiss me.” Lip said swallowing hard. Ron smiled; he ran his fingers through Carwoods hair and gripped the back of his neck, leaning in slowly he kissed him gently at first, but his frustration grew and he deepened the kiss.  _

“Ron.” Lip moaned, shuddering. Ron was sitting beside him on the couch for a moment he thought that sounded almost sexual, but he shook that thought away. Lip was sick; he should get his mind out of the gutter. He placed his hand on his forehead. He was still hot; he considered getting Doc Roe, but he’d already been evaluated by a doctor. 

“Carwood, I’ll be right back.” Ron told him not that he heard him or was even awake, but on the off chance he was he’d know where he went. “I’m going to get you something warm to drink.” 

He wasn’t gone long, but in the short amount of time he’d left Lip woke up, throwing some of the blankets piled on top of him off. His dream had woken him, he couldn’t think clearly right now his mind was foggy, but he remembered his dream. His rather inappropriate dream about Captain Speirs. 

“Ron?” Carwood said searching the room for his friend, but he wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep; it didn’t seem like it had been very long, but it was hard to say. Ron returned to the room.

“Lip, you're awake.” Ron smiled at him, warmly. He went back to his place next to Lip on the couch handing him a cup. “Drink this.” Lip did as he was told the hot liquid felt nice going down his throat. It almost seemed to bring him slightly out of his daze as well at least momentarily. He drank about half of the cup before setting it on the table.

“I want to go to bed now.” 

“Oh, I thought you were fine here.”

“You were right I should go to bed, and sleep in one of the freshly made beds.”

“Of course, I was right I usually am.”

“Oh, of course, sir.” Carwood responded in a teasing tone. 

“Are you mocking me? I’m your superior officer. Lieutenant.” Ron replied feigning offense. 

“No, I would never.”

Carwood felt dazed and mildly confused from either his illness or the fact he had just woken up and for whatever reason he decided to act on a whim which isn’t something he’d usually do. Generally he put more thought into his actions. He mustered up the little bit of strength he had to sit up, leaning forward towards Ron leaving little space between them, their faces were only a few inches apart. Ron was watching him with an incredulous expression on his face patiently awaiting Carwoods next move. Carwood closed the remaining distance between them pressing his lips to Ron’s, he kissed him back much to Lipton’s surprise. He found himself running his fingers through Ron’s unwashed, dirt riddled hair resting the other on his shoulder holding Ron in place almost as if he would leave if didn’t. The kiss deepened, and Ron bit Carwoods lip, getting a little whimper out of him. There was a thump and splash a few feet away, causing them both to pull back quickly turning towards the noise. It was Luz he had dropped a bowl of soup he brought for Lipton. His eyes were wide in shock and he froze uncertain what to do. Lip was barely registering the entire situation and just furrowed his brows. While Speirs shot Luz a glare that told him to get the fuck out of there immediately.

“I-I Uh...I didn’t see anything.” Luz stammered “In fact I didn’t even come in here at all.” Luz rushed out of the room so fast if anyone had seen him they’d swear he was being chased.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Ron said, standing up. “Just hold on a minute while I clean this up.” He left the room to get something and came back a few minutes later to clean up the mess. “You don’t think Luz will say anything to anyone do you?” he asked as he cleaned up the soup.

“I don’t think so.” Lipton replied stifling a cough. 

Ron finished with the mess and came back over to Carwood pulling the blankets off of him in one swift motion. Leaving Carwood feeling exposed, because he was hard from their kiss, it has been quite some time since he did anything with anyone. His face flushed or it already was, because he was sick, he wasn’t sure. Ron helped him up, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. He either didn’t notice it or didn’t mention the issue and just led him upstairs to the room they were sharing. There was only one bed in the room and Lip intended on letting Ron have it. He was his superior after all. Ron helped Carwood sit on the edge of the bed and began to undress him. Carwood was too weak, and tired to protest, that is until after he removed his shirt and went to undo his belt.

“Ron, you don’t have to…” 

Speirs smirked at him undoing his belt and quickly pulling it from his pants. He noticed Lipton’s  _ problem _ downstairs, but didn’t comment on it, because he didn’t want to embarrass him. Besides he was sick and in no condition to do anything sexual or otherwise. He was groggy and he didn’t want to take advantage of him like this or at all. He wanted Carwood to be clear headed when he made the decision to be with him. Ron unbuttoned and unzipped Carwoods pants, folding an arm around him drawing him close, and lifting him slightly to pull them down, and taking them off. He helped Lip get fully into the bed covering him up and tucking him in.

“Alright, get some rest.” Speirs instructed leaving the room leaving Lipton slightly confused and even more turned on. He fell asleep not long after Ron left he was really tired even though he had been in and out of sleep the past few days. They needed to talk after what happened tonight, but would they get the chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted a fic in several years so please be gentle. Also I’ve never posted on here before lol (I’m not set on the title it was just the first thing I thought of so if anyone has a better suggestion let me know.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this next chapter. I’m not really sure how long this fic will be.

Carwood didn’t wake up for the next fourteen hours he slept through the entire afternoon and night. Ron slept in the chair in the corner of the room not wanting to invade Lip’s space. They kissed, but Ron didn’t want to assume he was alright with sharing a bed with him. Carwood woke up the next morning, not particularly early, but it was still too early for some people, Nixon for example, he wouldn’t willingly get up at eight o’clock in the morning. He sat up, he was feeling better than he had yesterday. Actually, he felt significantly better. Ron was still fast asleep in the chair. He wasn’t completely sure if what happened between them yesterday really happened or if it was some kind of fever dream. It was starting to come back to him that’s right, Luz saw them. It really did happen didn’t it? He smiled watching Ron fondly. He had been a godsend the past week or so since he got sick, he was by his side the entire time, hovering around him like a mother might. He had never seen Speirs behave so tenderly. It felt like a privilege to be treated so kindly by the man most of the company considered callous, and unfeeling. 

“Ron.” Carwood said, trying to wake him to no avail. He got to his feet and for the first time in days didn’t feel light headed doing so. He traipsed over to Ron not sure if he should wake him. He brushed the hair from his forehead, he felt warm, and sweaty. “Ron, wake up.” Carwood shook him gently.

“No.” Ron groaned drawing out the word. He felt achy and his headache from yesterday hadn’t gone away. “Don’t wanna wake up.” He mumbled almost incoherently. 

“I’m going to go get Doc Roe.” Lipton told him though he was sure he wasn’t paying any attention.

He made his way downstairs and outside running right into Luz.

“Hey! Hey! Look who’s up!” Luz exclaimed, flicking his finished cigarette from his hand. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I feel pretty good.” Lipton replied He figured he’d just rip off the band aid and get the awkward conversation about yesterday out of the way so things wouldn’t be off between them. He was already worried about how this was going to affect his relationship with Ron; he didn’t want it to disrupt anything else. “Look, about yesterday…”

“Yesterday? I don’t know what you’re talking about Lip. Nothing happened yesterday…” 

Luz avoided eye contact with him. Why was he pretending he didn’t see what he saw? Does he feel that uncomfortable about it? Did he tell someone? He wouldn’t, right? Maybe he would, maybe he was homophobic it was certainly more likely than him accepting them.

“George, I might’ve been a little out of it, but I know you saw what happened between Captain Speirs and I. I’m sorry, If you’re not ok with it I understand and I won’t bring it up again. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No, hey, man it’s not that. I couldn’t care less just if Speirs asks I have selective amnesia. I don’t want to be on his bad side you know.” 

“Oh, Did he intimidate you into keeping quiet?”

“Kind of. So, you and Speirs, Huh? If you have a thing for pretty boys why didn’t you just ask me.” Luz chuckled, winking at Lip.

“Didn’t think you’d be interested.” Lipton quipped 

“Ah, well missed my chance I guess.” 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Doc is would you?”

“I don’t, but If you feel alright why are you looking for Doc?” 

“I think Ron is sick now. I’ll see you later.”

Carwood made his way through half of the buildings before he found Doc Roe, finally. Getting Ron sick made him feel terrible he wouldn’t be ill if he hadn’t been taking care of him. He didn’t imagine Ron would be very cooperative with him, he’d probably try to act like he was fine. It’s possible he had been doing that already. Speirs could’ve been a bit sick the past few days, but Lip didn’t notice, cause he’s been in and out of sleep. 

“Doc! Hey, you got a minute?” Lipton asked, he had a worried look on his face. 

“Always got time for you lieutenant.” Doc Roe replied “Still feelin’ sick?” 

“I feel well enough. I think I got Ron sick though.”

It took Eugene a moment to recall that was Captain Speirs first name. He knew Speirs had taken it upon himself to care for Carwood since he’d gotten ill. He knew he wasn’t as cold hearted as he led everyone to believe. It was just a facade and it worked pretty well no one would disobey Captain Speirs. 

“You want me to check on him?” 

“If you’ve got time, I’d appreciate it.” 

“Let’s go.”

The two men went back to the apartment building, and to their room. Ron was no longer in the chair or even in the room. Perhaps he was in the restroom? Lipton checked, but he wasn’t there, where on earth had he gone? He couldn’t have gone far there wasn’t really anywhere to go and also they were leaving for Germany soon.

“I don’t know where he’s gone off to.” Lipton said “You know what wherever I find him I’ll bring him to you.”

“Uh-Huh, good luck with that.” Doc muttered Speirs likely wouldn’t agree he even needed to see Doc.

He’d probably just brush it off and pretend he was fine.

* * *

The company moved into a town, Struzelberg, Germany. Carwood’s fear was right, Speirs had been avoiding him while they were traveling. He saw him a couple of times but, before he could get over to him he was gone. When they got into town Major Winters gave the officers their orders, and that was the first time he’d been within talking distance of Speirs. Winters & Nixon went off their prospective ways leaving Lipton and Speirs standing alone. Ron looked, extremely sick he wasn’t sure how he was still standing.

“Are you alright?” Lipton asked, placing his hand on Ron’s upper arm rubbing his arm.

“Yeah, fine let’s execute those orders.” Ron replied walking away from Lipton. Carwood sighed he hated how Speirs acted so aloof towards him as if nothing had happened between them. He was acting like he was just another one of his men. Maybe he didn’t think Carwood remembered what happened? Or he regretted it?

A couple hours later Lipton did what he was supposed to do so he set off to find Speirs and at this point he was kind of PO’d and had every intention of giving him a piece of his mind. It wasn’t hard to find him; he'd heard from some of the men in the company how Speirs had been looting. He came into a house that was otherwise empty aside from Captain Speirs. He was having an absolute coughing fit and upon seeing him all of Lip’s anger dissipated and now he was just concerned again. The floorboards creaked alerting Ron to Carwoods presence; he turned around a little bit too quickly making himself dizzy; He smiled at Lip before collapsing onto the floor. 

“Ron?!” Lipton exclaimed worry running through him. He rushed to Ron’s side kneeling next to him. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Fine.” Ron replied, groaning and sitting up “Just don’t tell anyone I fainted like a woman.” 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your sparkling reputation.” Carwood laughed 

“That’s right.”

“I’m gonna go get Doc Roe.” Lipton told him, helping Ron get up and into the nearest chair. “Stay here.”

“Yes, sir.” Ron said teasingly, smiling at him.

Carwood left the house and found Doc not too far away. He brought him to the house Ron had turned to the side resting his head on the back of the chair with his eyes closed. He only opened them when he heard the two of them walk in.

“How are you feelin’?” Doc asked, kneeling in front of him. He touched his forehead, he was quite warm, so he pulled a thermometer out of his bag and put it in Ron’s mouth with no protest, that’s not what he had expected. He looked miserably ill and no wonder he had been going about his days as usual. Doc took the thermometer out of his mouth a minute later and had a worried look on his face. “His temperature is 105, that ain't good. He needs to take care of himself.” 

“I can take care of him, he did it for me.” Lipton replied 

“Alright, I’m leaving lieutenant Lipton in charge of your care now you listen to what he tells you I don’t wanna hear no if’s and or buts about it. You’re too sick to be running around as you have been at least Carwood had the good sense to take it easy.” Doc Roe said 

“Okay, I got it.” Ron mumbled, coughing roughly. Doc was probably the only NCO in the entire company that could get away with telling Captain Speirs to do anything. Hell, it wasn’t the first time he scolded a superior officer. “Carwood, can you help me outside it’s too damn hot in here.” Lipton nodded helping him out of the chair and wrapped his arm around his waist to support him. “Anybody ever tell you how pretty you are?”

Lipton looked to Doc who just raised an eyebrow at him, and shrugged.

“Don’t be surprised if he acts a bit off a high fever like that can make people confused.” Doc explained Carwood stayed silent; he didn’t figure that was the reason Ron said that. “He needs rest, he shouldn’t be up running around you best get him back into bed.”

Ron took his other hand, the one that wasn’t around Carwood’s shoulder and stroked his face, turning Lipton’s face towards him; he kissed him softly and Carwood returned the kiss momentarily forgetting Doc was still there. He didn’t want to break the kiss, not really, but they weren’t alone and he was far too ill to be doing this. Lipton stepped back, away from Speirs, away from the kiss. Speirs did that little frown he sometimes does. He must be awfully confused to have kissed him in front of someone.

“Alright.” Doc Roe added and with that he left them. He was now the second person to see them kiss and the second to not really give a damn. Nobody would’ve expected the indifference they were met with.

“let’s get you back to bed.” Lipton said 

“Yes, sir.” Ron whispered, Lipton kind of liked it when he called him sir not, because he liked the idea of higher authority, no it was something about the way Ron said it to him. Carwood took him to the house they were staying in and put him to bed, covering him in a few blankets. He looked small underneath them all. He had a pouty look on his face Lip figured it was, because he felt terrible. That wasn’t actually why though it was, because he wanted Lipton to come to bed with him. Even though he’d probably be unconscious in a few minutes.

“Can I get you anything?” Carwood asked 

“You.” Ron responded.

“Meaning?”

“Come lay with me.” 

“I don’t think now is a good time to do anything, Ron you’re seriously ill.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter lieutenant.” Ron chuckled at first, but ended up going into a coughing fit. “I meant I want to cuddle, okay, had to make me say It now I sound like a woman.”

“Careful people might start to think you’re not as aloof as you’ve led them to believe.” 

“I never said I was, people just have all those assumptions about me and like I said I have no desire to clear things up. Besides  _ you _ know that’s not the case and that’s all that matters to me.”

Lipton was surprised he said that It was vaguely close to a declaration of feelings. Lipton got onto the bed with Ron, who lifted the blankets to allow him to get underneath them alongside him. Ron curled up next to him nuzzling his face into Lipton’s neck.

“Do I? Really…”

Ron kissed Carwoods neck lightly, trailing kisses up to his jaw and eventually kissing him on the lips. Carwood would love for him to continue, but he should be getting rest not doing whatever it is he was intending at the moment. Nevertheless he continued to kiss him back allowing him this infraction. Ron deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Lip’s mouth, Lipton ran his fingers through Speirs hair tugging on it lightly. He stopped kissing him and Ron frowned.

“God, damnit.” Ron muttered resting his head on Lipton’s shoulder “I want you.”

“Oh, and I’m the one who has my mind in the gutter? No, it was you all along.” Lipton teased.

“I should’ve kissed you sooner.” Ron replied, Carwood smiled. Ron seemed to gravitate to him after he took over Easy Company; He was surprised at how quickly they became so close. All the officers were so welcoming when he got his battlefield commission, but Ron was especially. Ron fell asleep after a couple minutes. Lip considered getting up and getting back to doing whatever needed to be done, but no one was looking for him so he stayed with Speirs. Captain Nixon and Major Winters knew that he was with Ron so if they needed anything they could send someone to get him. Lipton ended up falling asleep not long after and he didn’t wake until later in the evening, it was after seven at night. Carwood untangled himself from the blankets and from Speirs getting up, Ron was still asleep and he wasn’t going to wake him not yet at least. He left the house going in search of Doc Roe.

“Lip! Hey, how’s speirs?” Liebgott asked.

“He’s asleep.” Lipton replied 

“He didn’t look good earlier, is he sick?” Webster asked 

“He had a very high fever, I’m looking for Doc so we can take his temperature now and see if it’s gone down any.” Lip explained “Either of you seen him?” 

“Nope.” Liebgott answered “What’d he catch your pneumonia?”

“Looks like it.” Lipton said turning and walking away from them he could still hear them long enough to catch something he probably wasn’t supposed to.

“Ready to go to bed?” Webster questioned

“Yeah, I’m not ready to sleep yet though.” Liebgott replied “I hope that’s not what you had in mind.”

“Oh, it wasn’t.”

Carwood found Doc Roe in a house with Babe, Bull, Luz, Talbert, Martin, shifty and Perconte. Luz was reading something out loud, he quickly realized it was a dirty novel. Babe and Doc were sharing a blanket on the couch snuggled together.

“Hey, Doc can I steal you for a few minutes?” Lip asked and Luz stopped reading.

“Sure thing.” Doc responded 

“So, Lip, Doc said Speirs is sick, how'd he get sick?” Bull asked 

“Must’ve caught it from me.” Lipton replied he hoped no one thought something was going on between them with all the time they’d been spending together the past week.

“You two have been pretty much attached at the hip lately it’s no wonder he caught your illness.” Talbert added

“Why’s he so nice to you?” Babe wondered aloud.

“Cause I’m not an idiot like the rest of you.” Lipton teased trying to joke his way out of legitimately answering a question.

“You’ve got a point these guys are a bunch of idiots.” Martin chuckled.

“Yeah? And what are you?” Perconte questioned

“Your Sergeant.” Martin said 

“Okay, you guys just get back to your dirty book.” Lip responded leaving with Doc Roe and taking him back to the house. Speirs was still asleep.

“If you don’t mind me asking what is going on between the two of you?” Doc asked catching Carwood off guard he didn’t expect Doc to ask. He didn’t know how to respond, because well he didn’t exactly know himself, what were they doing? It was a good question. They would need to talk about things eventually, but for the moment they were in limbo. 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Lipton replied 

“You might want to tell him how you feel before it’s too late.” Doc Roe told him. “You never know what’s going to happen. People can be here one minute and gone the next.” He was referring to Renee not that Lipton or anyone else would know that. Babe is the only one he mentioned Renee to, because they had something of their own going on. It could benefit Carwood to know about their relationship that way he would know he had someone he could talk to. Though he wasn’t sure he should tell him, because he didn’t know if Babe would be alright with it so he decided against it for now.

Ron sat up, grabbing a cup off the nightstand and taking a sip of water. Had he heard any of that? It was hard to say. Doc came over to him. 

“Alright, open.” Doc instructed and Ron did as he was told. Doc felt his forehead; he didn’t feel as warm as he had earlier. His temperature was lower. It was down to 101. “You better keep resting, Captain. You’ve still got a fever.”

“I’ve got things to do.” Ron said he really didn’t, but he hated doing nothing. It’s why he started looting, because he needed something to occupy his time. He was bored without any action, but they were nearing what seemed like the end of the war so there wasn’t much to do.

“Oh, yeah, what do you have to do?” Lipton asked 

Ron winked at him, Carwood’s cheeks flushed a smile spreading on his lips. “Someone’s got to keep the men in line.” 

“I think Carwood can handle them.” Doc added “Don’t make me come back here.” 

“Okay, Doc, I’m fine with Lieutenant Lipton being in charge anyway.” Ron responded 

“Good, because he is until you’re feeling better.” Doc said the way he said it, it sounded like an order. He had an authoritative way about him, and despite only being an NCO everyone seemed to obey him. “You should try an eat something. Good night, guys It’s getting late, I'm going to bed.”

“Night, Doc.” Lipton replied Doc went back to the building Lip found him in. Lipton sat next to Ron placing his hand over Ron’s. “Are you hungry?”

“A little bit, but I wanted to talk first.” 

Carwood was going to suggest they talk, but Speirs beat him to it. He was anxious to hear what Ron was going to say, he was more brazen than Lipton, so, he’d probably come right out with it, give it to him straight. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! enjoy this chapter!

Ron hesitated he didn’t want to come on too strong, and scare Carwood away. He didn’t want to give him the wrong idea either, it was a delicate situation and he had no experience in this particular area. Neither of them had ever been with a man, or had ever had feelings like this for one before. It was completely foreign territory for the both of them. They both had wives and this wasn’t something there should get into unless it was something they both truly wanted. Carwood felt guilty not only, because he was married, but for feeling this way about a man he couldn’t bear to imagine what his family would think of him if they knew. He would probably be shunned by them.

“I don’t know how to do this.” Ron admitted 

“Neither do I.” Carwood said, intertwining his and Ron’s fingers and squeezing his hand comfortingly. Carwood was relieved to know Ron felt just as clueless as him, they were in the same boat. “First of all I want to make something perfectly clear, I don’t want sex. I want more than that, I’m married and I’m not going to do this to my wife just for that.”

“I understand.” Ron replied “I like you, Carwood, I have feelings for you. I want to be with you.” Hell, he didn’t just have feelings for Lip, if he was honest he was in love with him. He didn’t know how he fell so hard, so fast, but he did. He would keep that to himself for now, and not put too much pressure on the man.

“Are you saying you want to go steady?” 

“Go steady? I guess, though we are both married.”

“I didn’t realize you had a wife.” 

“It happened in England just before the war. I have a son too.” 

Carwood sighed, letting go of Ron’s hand and standing up. It was one thing to ruin their marriages, but Speirs has a child. He didn’t want to break up a family. He didn’t want to ruin their child’s chance at having a stable home life with both parents. He knew what it was like to not have a father since his dad died when he was young.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Carwood said he was looking at the floor and not at Ron. “You have a family.”

“No, don’t do that, I can make my own decisions the same as you. Don’t presume to know what’s best for me. My son, Robert will be fine. Regardless of if I remain married to Margaret.” Ron replied 

“Are you sure?”

“I know what I want. Are you unsure about this?” 

“No, no I want this, but how do we do this?” 

“We’ll have to figure it out one step at a time. Now let’s get something to eat.” Ron suggested 

* * *

By the time they made it to Bavaria, Ron was over his illness finally. They had taken the Eagles nest Ron, Nixon, and Harry were resting on the balcony when Dick and Lipton came up. The three of them were more than a little drunk. Nixon got up enveloping Dick in a hug that they let linger longer than necessary. Not that the other men in the room even noticed. Lipton went to sit by Ron on the lounge chair and Speirs put his arm around Carwood pulling him closer.

“C’mon Nix I’ve got something for you.” Dick told him, wrapping his arm around him and leading him downstairs.

“Not sure why they won’t just admit it.” Harry chuckled to himself 

“Admit what?” Lipton asked 

“They’re together, hell, I already know anyway. They just haven’t out right said it.” Harry replied, taking another drink.

“How do you know?” Ron questioned Did Harry somehow know about him and Lip too? A couple of people already knew about it. If the information spread he wouldn’t be surprised.

“A while ago, back in Uh... it was after carentan yeah. I sort of overheard them talking about their feelings for each other.” Harry explained “I guess, they think I don’t know, but I’ve been around them long enough I would know even if I hadn’t overheard anything. You can tell by the way they look at each other it’s the same way I look at Kitty.”

“Well, I’m glad they’re happy.” Lip added looking at Ron, affectionately. Maybe they could tell Harry, if he didn’t care about Nixon and Winters relationship he shouldn’t have an issue with his and Ron’s, right?

“We could all use a little happiness.” Harry said “I miss Kitty. How about you guys? Are you ready to get back to your wives?” 

“I’ll be glad to get home.” Carwood responded “I don’t really know how things will be with Joanne & I.” Truthfully, they’d had minimal correspondence compared to some of the other guys and their girls. So, he really didn’t know. It’s possible she found someone else, and if that was the case he would be relieved. It would make everything a hell of a lot easier. In the days following his conversation with Ron they’d talked a little about what they would do, but nothing was decided, definitively. 

“I’ll probably be getting a divorce.” Ron added. “I’ve got a day pass and I’m going to see her and Robert tomorrow.” 

“Good luck with that.” Harry muttered. 

Lip furrowed his brows. How did he not know this? When did Ron get a pass and why didn’t he tell him? He felt his pockets looking for a pack of cigarettes, but he didn’t have any left. He knew Speirs would have some, he always had his lucky strikes, so he casually reached in Ron’s pocket and took them out, lighting one up. He fully intended on quitting after the war was over, it was a bad habit he didn’t want to bring home with him. 

“Why are you just telling me this now?” Lipton questioned a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“I worked it out a couple of hours ago.” Speirs said “I didn’t see you until now.” 

“There’s something going on between you two isn’t there?” Harry chuckled he probably had too much to drink, otherwise he would never have brought it up. 

“What ever would give you that idea?” Carwood asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. Which Ron plucked from his fingers and took a drag off as well.

“You’re right.” Ron answered, nonchalantly. “We haven’t really done anything yet since we’ve both been sick, but, we’re together.” 

Harry was utterly dumbfounded that he got the truth, he had assumptions about them just as he had about Winters and Nixon. Lately he’d been stuck in the middle with them or with Ron and Carwood. He felt like a perpetual third wheel. 

Ron put out the cigarette, cupping Carwood’s face, running his thumb over the scar on his cheek with his other hand resting on Lip’s shoulder. He kissed him softly.

“I know I asked, but I didn’t say I wanted a show.” Harry muttered while taking another drink. God, how he wished Kitty was here.

Carwood pulled back and kissed Ron on the cheek, before whispering in his ear. “Not right now, okay?” They’d spend the rest of the day chatting, drinking, relaxing. It wasn’t until that night Carwood brought up Ron’s day pass. When he was getting ready to leave. 

“What are you going to do tomorrow?” Carwood asked he could feel himself getting jealous at the thought of Ron being with his wife. 

“I don’t know, probably not much.” Ron replied “Why? Want to come with me?”

“No, I couldn’t possibly.”

It probably wouldn’t take much to get the permission, but it would raise questions they didn’t need. Aside from that how would he explain bringing someone along to his wife? He didn’t really want to meet the woman whose husband he was taking away. He already felt bad enough about it without knowing her.

“I’m gonna miss you.” 

“You’ll be gone a day, that’s hardly long enough to miss someone.” Lipton replied.

Ron wrapped his arm around Carwood’s waist pulling him close, against him. “I disagree.” He kissed the crook of Lip’s neck trailing kisses up to his ear and whispering. “I’m going to miss you terribly.” 

“I think you’ll survive.” 

“Without you? Hardly.”

Carwood kissed Ron, hard. It was too bad he was on his way out otherwise he would be getting him undressed and taking him to bed, finally. He ran his fingers through Ron's hair, pulling on it just a little. Ron ran his hands down Lip’s back squeezing his ass, bringing him closer. He didn’t want to break this up, but he should be leaving. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, stepping back. Carwood groaned.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Lipton sighed. Ron chuckled, giving Carwood another chaste kiss.

“I’ll see you when I get back.” Ron replied and with that he walked out leaving Lipton, incredibly frustrated, they’d held off while he was sick, which only prolonged the frustration. He wanted nothing more than to be with Ron for the first time. 

* * *

The following day was pretty uneventful, by the time Ron got back it was pretty late. Carwood, Harry, and Nix were playing poker, Dick was with them, sitting near Nix, reading. When he came Into the room all he wanted to do was hug Carwood, but he refrained even though Harry knew about them Nixon and Winters still didn’t. Unless Harry had told them.

“How’s the wife and kid?” Nixon asked downing the rest of his drink.

“They’re good.” Ron replied not really wanting to get into it at the moment. 

“I’m going to get another drink.” Lipton interjected 

“I’ll come with you.” Ron said and the two of them went into the hallway. Harry had let it slip to Nix that they were together and of course he told Dick, so the entire room knew why they left. Which really defeated the purpose of leaving the room in the first place.

“How did it go?” Lip questioned, Ron pulled him into a hug. Carwood could smell the perfume on him. A wave of jealousy washed over him.

“It was nice to see Robert, he’s so much bigger than he was last time I saw him.” 

“You should get pictures next time you see him.” 

“Yeah, I probably should.”

Carwood stepped back out of the hug and crossed his arms. “What about your wife? Did you share a bed with Margaret?” 

“Yes…was I not supposed to?” Ron questioned 

“What makes you think I’d be, okay with that?” Carwood huffed walking off. Speirs stood there for a moment not entirely sure what just happened before he realized exactly what he had meant. He wasn’t asking if he slept in the same bed with his wife he was asking if they had sex, without being crude. He decided he’d give him a while to cool down before he went to talk to him. He came back into the room getting a drink.

“You do realize we all heard that, these walls aren’t very thick.” Nixon said Speirs took a seat in one of the armchairs, slouching into it.

“Heard what? That was nothing.” Ron replied, downplaying it.

“You sure about that?” Harry questioned

“Nothing? You clearly upset him.” Dick chimed in “You should go talk to him. Apologize.”

“Apologize? I didn’t do anything! He got the wrong impression.” Ron argued, frowning.

“So, you didn’t sleep with your wife?” Nix asked, stifling a laugh behind his drink. Seeing Speirs worked up over this was amusing. His usually steely composure was gone. 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” Ron grumbled “We didn’t have sex.”

“Tell Carwood that.” Harry suggested 

Ron took out his cigarettes, lighting one and ran his other hand down his face. He was planning on talking to him, but not while he was still pissed. 

Nix grabbed Dicks hand intertwining their fingers.

“I’d be pissed if Dick was with anyone else. I’m sure he would be too even if it was my wife.” Nix said “Go clear things up and you’ll be fine.”

“I will.” Ron sighed 

* * *

Carwood came Into Luz's room lighting another cigarette even though he had just finished one on the way there. Luz wasn’t there; he didn’t know where he was. He was going to ask if he was fine with him sleeping in his room for the night. He wasn’t there long before Liebgott and Webster came Into the room kissing, and taking articles of clothing off. It was dark in the room aside from the moonlight coming through the curtains. Lipton cleared his throat before they got any further. They jumped back from one another startled.

“Shit, Lieutenant Lipton?” Liebgott asked, flicking on the light. 

“Hey, guys, I got the wrong room my bad. I’m just gonna…go...” Lipton muttered 

“Okay…” Webster replied, awkwardly. Carwood quickly came out of the room running into Luz. 

“Lip! What’s up?” Luz questioned

“Let’s go to your room.” Lipton replied and he took him into his room.

“You good?” 

“Could be worse I guess.” 

Luz gave him a questioning look, taking out his cigarettes and offering Carwood one. Which he took, he was chain smoking unintentionally. Luz sat on the bed and Carwood sat beside him, sighing.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ron had a day pass he was with his wife, he just got back.” 

“Okay? I’m failing to see the problem. Wait, are you jealous?” Luz chuckled 

“I’m not, I-I mean I have a reason to be. He slept with his wife.” Lipton explained 

“Ah, hell, what do you think he’s gonna go back to his wife? He can’t have been that frustrated he’s got you, right?” 

“We haven’t had sex.” 

“What were you waiting for? Prom?” 

Carwood rolled his eyes. “We were both sick and then I don’t know, jeez.” 

“Alright, sorry, so what’d you do? break up?”

“No, I just said I wasn’t ok with it and walked away.” 

Luz put his hand on Carwoods knee. He scooted a little bit closer to him. “I have a solution to your problem. You just do the same thing to him.”

“Isn’t that a little juvenile?” 

“You shooting me down? Damn.” Luz laughed 

Carwood laughed along with him. He moved his hand from his knee, he appreciated the offer though it probably wasn’t serious. He didn’t really want to do that, he wanted to talk to Ron, but he needed a little bit more time. He was annoyed with him, but he didn’t want to give up on their relationship, already. It had barely started. Besides he was waiting for Speirs to come to him. Waiting to see what he intended to do to rectify the situation. If he was going to do anything that is. 

“Actually, I just wanted to ask you if you’re ok with me staying in your room with you tonight.” Carwood said 

“Sure, we can share the bed. Unless you don’t want to.” 

“That works for me.”

* * *

The next morning Ron found out where Lipton was and went straight to Luz’s room, entering the room without so much as a knock. He saw the two men asleep in bed together and found himself burning with jealousy. He slammed the door shut in an attempt to wake them up and it seemed to do the trick. Luz and Carwood jolted awake sitting up.

“Ron, what are you doing in here?” Carwood asked 

“I think the better question is what are you doing?” Ron huffed balling his hands into fists. 

“I’m gonna give you guys privacy.” Luz said he sprang up and got dressed, quickly. Leaving the room as fast as he could manage.

“Margaret and I didn’t have sex for the record. What I meant last night was we slept in the bed together that is all.” Speirs explained, frowning. “You didn’t have to sleep somewhere else or, with someone else.”

“I’m sorry, I jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

Lipton got out of the bed and went over to Ron, grabbing his face and kissing his frown away. The kiss deepened and Speirs pushed Carwood against the wall pressing against him. Lip undid Ron’s belt, but before he could do anything else Speirs grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.” Ron said, a hint of strictness in his voice.

“Don’t stop.” Carwood groaned. 

“I just wanted to tell you something.” Ron responded “I love you, Carwood.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this chapter today :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this basically porn without a plot chapter lol!

“Maybe we should head back to our room.” Carwood suggested, before things went further, Luz wouldn’t appreciate them taking over his room to have sex.

“Yeah, probably.” Ron agreed, buckling his belt and smoothing out his clothes. Carwood got dressed and they headed out of the room making their way to the building they were staying in.

“So, what are we doing since neither of us have experience in this particular area.” Lipton asked, subtly, if anyone overheard them they’d never guess they were referring to sex.

“Well, I talked to Nix late last night. I may have asked him for some tips.” 

They were walking side by side, so close their shoulders brushed against each other every few steps. Carwood shot Ron a questioning look, like he didn’t quite believe he asked Captain Nixon for sex advice.

“I’m trying to imagine that.” Lip chuckled 

“Yeah, it was uh… a unique experience. When he said he could go grab Winters and suggested a demonstration I almost choked.”

“He was rather drunk last night, not unlike any other typical night i guess.”

When they got to their room, Speirs locked the door to prevent them from being interrupted. There were two beds in the room, for appearances, but they shared the larger bed. in some of the other places they’d been no one would have given a second thought to them sharing a bed, but they had no real reason now. There were plenty of options and the only reason anyone would be sharing a bed now would be if they wanted to. 

“I’ll admit I wouldn’t have minded if they did it.” Ron confessed Lipton smacked him on the arm.

“Really?” 

“I’m kidding.” 

Carwood grabbed Ron by the waist pulling him closer. He kissed him, deeply, hungrily. The anticipation was beginning to make him hard. They had both wanted this for a while now, all the pent up frustration was bubbling to the surface. 

“Take off your clothes.” Carwood instructed 

“I thought I gave the orders around here.” Ron teased 

“I think you like it when I tell you what to do.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Ron began to get undressed, starting with his boots, he took them and his socks off, then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the chair and pulled off his undershirt. Carwood’s eyes trailed down his chest, he was in good shape which wasn’t surprising, of course. They had to be. Ron unbuckled his belt, and slipped off his pants. He was half hard already. Carwood followed suit and stripped down to only his underwear as well. Ron closed the distance between them giving Lip a gentle kiss, and trailed kisses down his neck, down his chest, falling to his knees trailing kisses over his stomach. He almost couldn’t believe he had Carwood here before him, the object of his affection ready and waiting. He slowly dragged Lipton’s underwear down and he stepped out of them. Speirs licked his lips at the sight of Carwood who was fully hard by this point. He tried to keep in mind what Nix had told him it wasn’t much, but it was more than he knew before their conversation which had been nothing. He looked up at Carwood, his eyes dark with a lust. He grabbed the base of his cock, giving him a good squeeze he leaned in closer, licking the tip of his cock, eliciting a moan from Lip. 

Carwood’s thoughts momentarily drifted to his wife and how she had only done this the one time. It reminded him just how little experience he had with sex. How he hadn’t went beyond the norm when it came to sex either. Truth be told he had only been with one other woman besides his wife and that was just out of high school. Speirs likely had more experience than him, because he was more direct and had more confidence. In the back of his mind he worried he wouldn’t be able please Ron, but he shook the thought away.

Ron took the head of Carwood’s cock in his mouth, he bucked his hips forward. He couldn’t help it, causing Speirs to gag, pull back and clear his throat. Lip petted his hair, soothingly. He took him back into his mouth taking a little bit more of him, sucking languidly. Carwood began to pull on his hair, breathing heavily. Ron squeezed him again, and he moaned, his name, making Ron even harder. He was so hard, already he was throbbing. He had taken half of Lip in his mouth now, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Ron stopped altogether, even removing his hand. He stood up going over to the bed and taking something from the drawer and removed his own underwear.

“Come here, and lay down.” Ron ordered, slipping into a commanding tone mostly due to impatience and frustration. He needed Carwood, so very badly. Carwood came over to the bed laying down on his back. Ron moved him into the position he wanted him In for the moment bending his knees and spreading his legs open. Lipton heard him open something he gathered; it was whatever he had grabbed from the drawer, but he couldn’t see what it was from this angle. He ran his lubed up fingers over his entrance slipping two inside Carwood and he gasped at the sensation. “Is that ok?”

“Yes.” Carwood answered it was all he could manage, a one word reply.

Ron fingered him, getting him ready to take him. Carwood fisted the blankets in his hands from pleasure and pain, as he whimpered. Ron continued to work him with his fingers for a bit, but stopped abruptly, removing his fingers, making Carwood groan in frustration. 

“Sit on my lap.” Ron said and Carwood obliged, straddling him. Speirs kissed him, deeply, with an overwhelming amount of need. “I’ll be gentle.” He whispered against his lips. Laying back against the bed, taking his own cock in his hand Ron slowly pushed inside of Carwood. Lip panted, harshly, trying to adjust to the feeling of Ron inside of him. “God, you’re so...amazing.” gripping Ron’s shoulders, for leverage and support. He grinded down against him, gasping, he needed release, craved it desperately. Ron ran his hands down Carwoods back and squeezed his ass. He thrusted into him, moaning Lip’s name. Ron fell into a slow, steady rhythm, hitting just the right spot.

It wasn’t long before Carwood cried out “I’m...gonna come.” Ron thrusted into him, harder, pushing him over the edge. He came, trembling as his orgasam overtook him, shooting come all over Ron’s stomach and chest, Speirs kept up his pace reaching his own climax along with him filling him with come. Carwood collapsed next to Ron, the warm liquid spilling out of him. 

“You’re so good, my love.” Ron muttered. His eyes fluttering closed, as he sighed contentedly. Lip smiled widely Ron could be so affectionate when he wanted to. He wished he would show Easy his softer side. They trusted his leadership and knew he was a good CO, but they tended to avoid him, because he was scary. That’s all Speirs let them see, but he was so much more than that and he wished the men could see that.

“I bet you say that to all the men.” Carwood teased

“Oh yeah, the whole company in fact.” Ron chuckled.

* * *

“Hey, so what’s Austria like, Web?” Talbert asked. a group of them sat around drinking, they were moving out in the morning and there wasn’t much else to do tonight. 

“Pretty much the same as it is here as far as I know.” Webster replied 

“I thought you knew everything.” Liebgott teased, nudging Webster’s shoulder playfully, taking a long drink from the liquor bottle he had.

“Oh, I never said that.” Webster muttered leaning into Joe. 

“So, Lip, I’ve got a question for you.” Liebgott said, slurring his words “About Captain Speirs.” The alcohol was clearly getting to him; he didn’t filter himself. “Are you guys fucking?”

Lipton froze for a moment unsure of what to do or say. He had to deny it of course, but would they believe him? He was kicking himself internally. He should've gone with Ron to hang out with Welsh, Nixon and Winters, but he wanted to see how the guys were doing, check in. He stayed silent hoping maybe he was joking.

“I’m just asking, cause you guys are together constantly. Web & I are, and Babe and Doc are too.”

“Hey! Thanks.” Babe huffed “What’d you go and tell everyone for.” 

“We all already knew.” Shifty responded 

“Fair enough.” Doc sighed “If something is going on between them that’s their business as in none of ours.” 

“You know something don’t you?” Liebgott asked 

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” Doc lied knowing full well there was something going on.

“Aw, c’mon...Lip you can tell us.” Liebgott said Carwood sighed why couldn’t he have just let this go? Webster didn’t look particularly amused with Liebgott, which wasn’t surprising considering he did just out them to a whole group of people, unless the guys already knew, which was fairly likely. They weren’t as careful as say Winters and Nixon. 

“No, nothing is going on that’s completely inappropriate.” Lipton replied, getting up from his seat and leaving the room. He didn’t mean to come across in a way that seemed like he wasn’t ok with the men doing that if they wanted to, but it just kind of came out that way. He just didn’t want to confirm or deny any rumors. 

“Jeez, I didn’t mean to upset him.” Liebgott muttered, taking another swig of liquor.

“Then you should’ve kept your mouth shut.” Webster added running his hand down his face, exasperated. “Good job, he could write us up, you know.”

“I seriously doubt he’d do that.” Luz said he figured Lip wouldn’t do that in the first place, but since he was also aware of what was going on with him and Speirs he knew for certain he wouldn’t say anything.

* * *

  
  


“So, you put any of those tips I gave you to use?” Nix asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

“Did you want a play by play?” Ron teased ashing his cigarette. 

“I think we’re good.” Dick responded shaking his head. Nix really just didn’t care about what was appropriate or not when he was really drunk as he was now.

“Alright, you guys. Kitty’s gonna think I’m a fairy after I tell her about all of you.” Harry joked 

“I don’t think it’s contagious.” Nix chuckled “Besides I’m sure you’ve already told her about me and Dick.”

“Maybe.” Harry admitted 

“Oh, and what did she say about that?” Ron questioned 

“She’s always wanted queer friends.” Harry said “she thinks it’s swell.”

“Really? how progressive of her.” Dick added “That’s not the usual consensus.”

“Hey, guys.” Lipton greeted them as he came into the room and went to sit in the chair next to Ron, but it wasn’t as close as he wanted it to be so he scootched the chair closer. He took Ron’s hand in his. “The guys already think something is up with us. They asked me about it.” 

“Just don’t acknowledge it.” Ron replied “Nobody would ask me about it or ask Nix, or Dick about their relationship.”

“They’re drinking. I don’t think the question would’ve been asked otherwise. I sort of accidentally came across homophobic with my response.” Lip explained “I just didn’t know what to say.”

“That ought to keep them from asking about it.” Nix chuckled “Hell, let them believe whatever they want to they aren’t going to do anything about it.”

Nix had a point even if the men knew about it they wouldn’t get them into any trouble over it. Especially since some of them were partaking in the same behavior. He could’ve told them the truth, but he kind of went to pieces when Lieb asked. It took him off guard. The officers resumed their game of cards they’d let Lip in on the next round. They continued their idle chit chat. 

Carwood let his mind wander and eventually ended up thinking about earlier. He wanted to take Ron back to their room. He let go of Ron’s hand and started to rub his thigh. He wasn't sure what he was doing; he was just bored; Speirs didn’t even acknowledge the intrusion into his personal space at first. It wasn’t until Carwood made his way up higher and rubbed him through his pants that he turned and looked at him, giving him a mischievous smile. Which Lip took as an invitation to continue. This isn’t the kind of thing he would do normally; he wasn’t even one for PDA, but everything was different now he was different now. He didn’t know what would happen once the war was over so he might as well make the most of the time they had. Their relationship started with rashly made decisions why stop now. He quietly undid Ron’s belt and unbuttoned his pants. Sliding his hand into his pants, and underwear, grabbing him. Ron’s face remained neutral, he was incredibly adept at keeping a straight face. Which made him hard to read. Carwood could feel him growing hard in his hand. He stroked him, and was quickly reminded that he needed something to ease the friction. Usually when he’d do this to himself he’d have some kind of lube, but he didn’t currently have anything handy. So, he removed his hand momentarily to discreetly spit into it and started stroking Ron again. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, as Carwood increased the speed of his strokes. He tried to keep his breathing steady, even, but when Lip squeezed him, he let a sharp gasp slip. Which he attempted to cover by clearing his throat. If Harry and Nix weren’t drunk and Dick wasn’t immersed in his book they might’ve caught on, but they didn’t. He shifted in his seat, he was beginning to lose his composure, the effect Carwood had on him was immense. The thrill of getting caught made it that much more exciting pushing him that much closer to the edge. He didn’t expect this at all not from Lip, it was more so the kind of thing he might do personally. Ron gripped the arm of the chair for something to hold onto. Carwood pumped his cock, hard, and fast, he could feel the precome drip over his fingers.

Carwood leaned in close whispering in his ear “Are you going to come?” His breath on Ron’s neck caused him to shiver. He just shook his head, yes, unable to respond or more so concerned about what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. He was biting his lip painfully hard, but not hard enough for it to bleed. Carwood continued with his heavy strokes, he was so close. Ron couldn’t hold back anymore he reflexively bucked his hips, grabbing Lip by the collar kissing him roughly, to muffled his moan as he came. He relaxed into the chair releasing Carwood from his grasp.

“Did you guys want some privacy.” Harry questioned raising his eyebrow at them.

“I think we’re just gonna go to bed.” Ron replied he didn’t really care about his money not right now. He could always win it back next time they played anyway.

“I’m sure that’s what you’re going to do.” Nix laughed “I think you’re going to put the bed to good use.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Ron said 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! I have never actually posted any smut on any website. 🙈


End file.
